


Her Lucky Night

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [255]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Magical Tattoos, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Amy Pond (Doctor Who), Past Amy Pond/Rory Williams - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Pining Sherlock Holmes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Touching, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: She loved Rory, she did. But then he found his soulmate and she was alone again...but not for long.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond (Doctor Who)
Series: In So Few Words [255]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/709206
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Her Lucky Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/gifts), [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Answering a prompt from **GlowingMechanicalHeart** for Pondlock soulmates fic.

She had thought Rory was her soulmate, but the single word on her wrist was still there. And it certainly hadn’t been the first thing Rory had said to her. But he was one of her best friends and she loved him so of course she’d marry him.

But then It happened. It being Rory meeting his soulmate the first day he worked at St. Bart’s, taking a body to the basement and seeing the woman who worked there. She dropped a scalpel and went “Sorry, you startled me.” and the sentence on his wrist burned and disappeared.

The wedding had to be called off, of course; she loved Rory, she did, and she wasn’t about to begrudge him a lifetime of happiness with Dr. Molly Hooper. And Molly was actually quite a lovely woman. Rory was so very lucky.

And now she was at the pub, the fifth wheel (or was it seventh?), surrounded by happy couples, and all she wanted to do was sink behind the bar with a bottle of tequila and drink herself stupid. Let someone drag her home and tend to her when she was dealing with the nasty hangover. Bring her to bed and curl up next to her until she fell asleep.

“Bored?”

“God yes.”

She yelped as the word on her wrist burned, dropping her drink on a pair of nice-looking shoes. Shoes that belonged to a tall man with black curly hair and the most mesmerizing eyes, that were currently wide as he gripped his wrist. “You,” he said.

“You!” She had seen him hovering around the fringes when Molly would ask her to join them. He never spoke, rarely drank, just stood there and stared. Sometimes at her, mostly at Molly.

Oh, hell, they were in the same boat. Lost the person they loved, and now this. 

She reached down from her seat to pick up her glass, lest it get broken, and then watched as Sherlock sat next to her. “Sherlock Holmes, Ms. Pond.”

“Well, then you already should know it’s Amy,” she said. “Drink?”

“Quiet,” he said, shaking his head.

“I know just the place,” she said, setting the glass on the table and standing up. “Coffeehouse bookstore with the best coffee I’ve ever had, open till midnight.” She offered him her hand. “My treat.”

“No, mine,” he said, taking her hand. She felt a jolt and then smiled at him. She got a faint smile back, but that was more than enough to tell her tonight was her lucky night.


End file.
